Birth by Sleep, A Novel: Terra's Story
by Wayfinder823
Summary: Taking the game, Birth by Sleep, and writing it in novel form to the best of my ability. Starting out with Terra's story. Very slight changes will occur.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is the story of Birth by Sleep, retold in novel format (to the best of my ability.) It's actually harder said than done. Or maybe that is just me? This one, specificially, will be Terra's story. I will make other files for Ventus's and Aqua's story. This is _my _interpretation of how the characters felt emotionally, and were probably thinking at the time. This one is the Prologue that you watch at the beginning of the game. Slight changes will be made throughout, just for writing reasons. (They have some random scene changes in this one...) Hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>  
><strong>

Waves gently ate away at the sand as the sun began to set. Seagulls were catching their last meal of the day under the brilliant orange sky.

A young man with long silvery hair stood by the ocean, watching the sunset.

"This World…" he said matter-of-factly, "is just too small."

Orange turned into a dark mystical blue as night seized the tiny island. The young man had returned to the island, this time draped in black and stood precisely in the same exact spot. He was holding someone or something in his arm, like a basket. It was wrapped in a white sheet much like a cocoon.

This island was nothing more but an island. It was warm, calm, and desolate. Nobody lived here, for it was small and out of the way from civil necessities. The island was a good place to visit with a friend or two, or maybe for a romantic date, or even better-a place to hide.

"There, you see," his voice sounded old and grumbled and his posture worsened. Many years have past since the last time he saw the same sun set behind the ocean waters. He looked around the tiny island, gesturing as if he's lived here before. "An empty World like a prison."

The black figure hung his white cocoon on a palm tree that was practically growing sideways, probably due to wind damage. He stared at it, as if the cocoon were able to hear his words.

"I imagine you will be right at home."

He folded his arm behind him, making his prominent hunched back appear even more noticeable. He began to walk way, leaving his carry-on behind, when suddenly, the sound of movement caught his attention. He turned and to his mild surprise, gasped. An arm from inside the cocoon reached towards the sky.

At first, the old man was confused. He was sure the boy was dead, or at the very least, had lost his heart completely.

A thin dark gray sword like-thing appeared in the outreached hand. The top had five gray small spokes, curved like a wing. The sword, as a whole, looked much like an enlarged key.

"A keyblade!" the old man exclaimed.

Light radiated at the tip of the sword, creating a pillar that reached towards the heavens, dazzling the sky with its falling shinning light, like stars falling out from the atmosphere.

The old man smiled under his hood. The eyes of the boy under the sheet began to open, looking dazed. The lights of the stars reflected back at him.

* * *

><p>Sinking. Falling deeper and deeper into the underwater hells of darkness.<p>

A white glowing crescent shaped floor with the edges jagged off appeared beneath him, gingerly stopping his fall.

"_I'm a brand new heart." _a voice called out to him.

The boy looked around, confused as he realized what he was standing on.

"But this is…. Why are you in my heart?"

"_The light brought me." _The voice answered. _"I saw it shining in the distance… and followed it here."_

The boy put his hand over his chest, looking at the jagged edges of the floor. "Yeah. That was my light… But my heart is fractured, and now, the little I have left is slipping away."

_Then you should join your heart with mine." _

Light began to fill in the fractured part of the floor, completing itself into a perfect circle.

"_Now our hearts have touched. Nothing else will slip away. And one day… you'll be strong enough to win back the part that you already did."_

"Right…" the boy said. "Thanks."

_It's time to wake up now._

_All we need to do is…._

Open the door...

* * *

><p>A young boy laid on top of his bed, wishing to fall asleep, but his eyes were wide and alert. He began to think about himself and his past, like who he was, and where he came from, but everything was a blur to him. All he can remember is waking up, finding himself in a strange castle with others much older than him. He sighed to himself, when suddenly, he saw something gleaming past from the corner of his eye.<p>

White streaks glittered across the midnight sky, leaving a beautiful and wishful feeling. The boy pressed his body up against the window as excitement filled within him.

"A meteor shower!"

He jumped off his bed and rushed outside to get a better look. He crossed a small pond and climbed up a tiny hill to the top of drop off, where a few lamppost and a tiny bench lay. The boy laid himself in the grass, staring up at the night sky with awe as the alluring lights flattered him. The air felt cool and crisp.

"Why does it seem so… familiar?" the boy questioned. Finally, his eyes began to feel heavy and started to droop.

_Maybe few minutes nap won't hurt. _The boy thought. He stretched, and yawned, when suddenly, a woman with short choppy blue hair was seen, looking down at him. Surprise jumped the boy's heart, forcing him to sit up. The woman began to laugh.

"Give me a break, Aqua."

"Ven, you hopeless sleepy head. You know, you should have at least brought a blanket."

The little boy, named Ven, looked down at the ground, feeling slightly baffled.

"But… did I dream that place up? It really felt like I've been there before, looking up at the stars."

The blue haired woman ruffed Ven's hair. "But you've always been here with us."

Ven smiled. "I know."

The two seated themselves on the edge of the cliff, both looking up at the meteor shower, and overseeing the rest of the land with it's tiny grassy hills and mountains and many lakes.

"Aqua," Ven started, "do you ever wonder what stars are, where light comes from?"

Aqua's face grew with thought. "Well they say-"

"That every star up there is another world." A voice interrupted. The two friends turned and saw a man approaching, wearing tan feudal style pants and tight black, high-collared shirt which showed his muscles. His brown messy hair was cut into vertical spikes and bangs that framed the edges of his face.

"Terra," Aqua greeted.

The young man smiled. "Hard to believe there are so many Worlds out there besides our own. The light is their hearts, and it is shining down on us like a million lanterns."

"What?" Ven stated, obviously perplexed. He stared at his friend as if he was speaking gibberish. "I don't get it."

Worlds other than their own? How could that be?

"In other words, they're just like you, Ven."

"What does that mean?" Ventus demanded.

"You'll find out someday, I'm sure."

"I want to know now!"

"You're too young to know now!"

"Quit treating me like a kid!"

Aqua giggled to herself as she watched her two friends bicker.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?" Terra demanded.

"I can't help it," Aqua laughed, "you two would make the weirdest brothers."

Ven and Terra thought about it a moment, and started to join Aqua in laughter.

As time passed, the three friends sat at the edge of the cliff, not saying anything, but enjoying one another's company.

Aqua jerked as she remembered something important. "Oh yeah! Terra, you and I have our Mark of Mastery Exams tomorrow." She reached into her pocket and pulled out three different colored necklaces with a jewel shaped like a flower. "I made us good luck charms. Here," she tossed a orange colored one to Terra, and a green one to Ven. "They're called Wayfinders."

"I get one too?" Ven asked, shocked.

"Of course. One for each of us. I've heard, that somewhere out there, there's tree with star shaped fruit, and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other. Technically, I think you're supposed to make them with seashells, but I did the best with what I had."

"Oy!" Terra interjected, rubbing the back of his head. "Sometimes you are such a girl!"

"Hey!" Aqua said curtly. "What do you mean "_sometimes?""_

Ven looked slightly discouraged. "So this isn't a real good luck charm?"

"Well…. That's yet to be seen. But I did work a little magic on it!" Aqua explained.

"Really? What?"

Aqua held her necklace high in the air for the three of them to see. "An unbreakable connection!" She stared at her way finder, gripping it tightly as she thought to herself.

_Together. Always. _

"Hey!" Terra's voice called, bringing Aqua back to reality. "We're gonna head back." Aqua nodded, jogging to catch up.

That would be the last night the three friends ever spent beneath the same stars.

* * *

><p>A small mouse was surfing upon ranging waters, standing on top of a magical book as if it were a board. He screamed and shouted as the water began to swirl, drowing him deeper and deeper like an engulfing tornado, when suddenly-the water disappeared. He was floating in mid-air with solid ground below him. Gravity took over, causing him to belly-flop.<p>

Sheepishly, the mouse laughed as he saw the eyes of his master sitting in a tall chair behind his desk. A Wizard in dark blue robes and a long gray beard looked down at him with a look of solemnity.

"Mickey," his deep voice grunted. "I cannot shake the feeling something terrible is about to transpire."

The small mouse looked at his Master quizzically, curious to hear what was troubling him.


	2. Land of Departure  The Mark of Mastery

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Land of Departure_**

**_The Mark of Mastery_**

_**S**_unlight radiated through the colorful stained glass windows, illuminating the castle. Terra lined beside Aqua before the throne of the castle. Three large bronze chairs sat at the end of the chamber. A man with black hair pulled back with a small tie dressed in white sat on the chair in the far left, while a rather old man with yellowish colored eyes sat on the far right. Terra and Aqua stood with their arms to their side, waiting patiently for their exam to go under way. Terra could not help but try to predict what the minutes away exam had in store for him.

Ventus stood on the sidelines. Terra understood why. Ventus wasn't one to wait in his room while his two best friends were about to take on the Mark of a Master; a test that could change the course of their lives. He knew Ventus was here to watch them and support them, just as Terra would do for him. Terra caught a strange look between Ventus and the elderly Master with yellow eyes. Terra and this elderly man have only met once, a few years ago. But why is he here?

Their Master stood from his elegant chair and descended toward his two pupils, a look of admiration in his eyes seeing his very own two pupils take on the ultimate challenge. Terra trained with Master Eraqus since a young teen, but no matter how much time Terra spent under his practice, he couldn't help but stare at the scars on his Master's face. One above his brow and another shaped like a flame of fire on his cheek. Where these scars came from, Terra did not know, nor did he dare ask.

"Today, you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one, but two of the keyblades chosen stand here as candidates, but this is neither a competition, nor a battle for supremacy. Not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail, or neither. But I am sure, our guest, Master Xehanort, did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospect in years fall short of the Mark."

The bald hunched old man smiled creepily at the sound of his name.

"I trust you are ready?"

"Yes." Both Terra and Aqua answered promptly.

Master Eraqus lifted his skinny but long keyblade, summoning balls of light that collected in the chamber. They hovered idly, seeming rather harmless. "Then let the examination begin."

Terra and Aqua took their battle stances, examining the situation, as they have been taught to always do before attacking or doing anything. Suddenly, the balls of light began to act strangely, as if they had minds of their own. They acted ominously and with aggression.

Master Eraqus' eyes grew amply.

Both, Terra and Aqua jumped into the situation, swinging their keyblades at these possessed balls of light, but being too busy with the task on hand, both failed to notice one orb in particular, drifting dangerously towards Ventus. Aqua gasped, and Terra turned to see the trouble.

"Ven!" Terra and Aqua warned.

As nimble as Ventus is, he summoned his keyblade, attacking his pursuer.

"Don't worry about me, you two focus on the exam!"

"But Ven, you're in danger here! Go wait in your room!" Aqua pleaded.

"No way!" Ventus exclaimed. "I've been looking forward to this-seeing you two become Masters. I'm not going to miss it now!"

"He can take care of himself," defended Terra. "He's been out there training just as hard as us."

Aqua took a deep breath, bracing herself with her keyblade she looked for a way to attack. "Stay sharp, Ven!"

Usually, spectators aren't allowed to participate or help in any way during an exam, but given the circumstance, Master Eraqus nodded, standing back, and watching the situation unfold

Terra jumped in mid air, forcing his keyblade down like a hammer, but the orb moved before his keyblade could do any damage.

_This is going to be harder than I thought…._

He charged toward another orb near him, swinging his keyblade as he went. The orb dissolved into nothingness. Suddenly, the orbs that were left started to discharge intense rays, moving in a slow but steady straight line. Terra screamed in agony as the rays attacked him from behind, burning his back as if he were an ant stuck under a magnifying glass.

He fell to his knees with pain, grabbing his back, small tears ripped at the seams. His skin red with burns.

"Don't touch those rays!" He warned the others. "They'll burn you."

Ventus and Aqua had just taken out another one the balls of light. Aqua looked at him, concerned.

"Are you all right?"

Adrenaline raced through Terra as he noticed an orb approaching Aqua from behind.

"Aqua, look out!" He warned, bolting from his kneeling position and jumping high in the air, executing the orb.

"I got this!" Aqua shouted. Terra turned and watched as Aqua held her keyblade with both of her hands, using her magic, she shot out big powerful bubbles at the orbs, shooting them like they were bullets.

Terra swung his keyblade around one last time, defeating the last and final orb.

Master Eraqus called for attention. The three friends returned to their spots, each sweating and feeling out of breath.

"That was unexpected…. But one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances." Master Eraqus said.

_So that wasn't part of the test? _Terra thought.

"It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold. Which brings us to your next trial. Now, Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat."

The two shared a look competitiveness as they turned to face each other, taking their traditional fighting stances.

"Remember, there are no winners-only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed….Begin!"

Terra could not show the fatigue he felt from their last battle show. Though Aqua was probably just as tired as he, Terra knew that Aqua wouldn't go easy.

Aqua and Terra dashed towards each other, the sound of their keyblades clashing with one another echoed throughout the chamber. Terra swung his sword every which way in a smooth choreographed motion, and with each motion, Aqua flipped backwards, jumping, dodging each of his attacks. Finally, at her chance, Aqua swung back, this time, it was Terra's turn to jump back and dodge. But Aqua was too quick, her second attack had scrapped the surface on the tip of his nose.

Panic and adrenaline filled within Terra.

_That was close! _He thought. _But I can't let her win. I must become a Master!_

He growled as he saw Aqua charging toward him. He flexed, clutching his chest, allowing the power from within take over his body. A new surge of feelings consumed him; a sense of power and greed. Terra countered Aqua's attack, staggering her.

Aqua flashed a look of uncertainty, as if she just saw something shady happen. Terra's breathing became heavy. His back was hunched and he leaned on his keyblade for a few quick breaths. The new power that consumed him made him feel strong, but he noticed his fatigue getting the better of him. Not wanting to let the Aqua take advantage of his tired state, Terra heaved his keyblade, charging toward Aqua. Aqua followed suit, though she did not seem nearly out of breath as Terra. In fact-she looked more alert than ever.

The two Masters observed the pupils in combat. Master Eraqus felt his heart drop as he witnessed what had just happened, conversely, Master Xehanort smiled enigmatically.

By the end of the hour, Master Eraqus stood at his throne, calling the match to a halt.

"We have deliberated and reached a decision. Terra, Aqua, you both have preformed commendably. However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery."

Terra's jaw fell.

"Terra, you failed to keep the darkness inside you sufficiently in check. But there is always next time. That is all."

Master Xehanort turned to leave, refusing to comment on the exam. Terra stared at the floor, depression and failure soaking him in.

"Aqua, as Keyblade Master, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instruction."

Aqua put her hand Terra's arm. "Hey…"

Ventus ran to Terra's aide. "Terra… I'm sorry."

"The darkness…" Terra said gloomily, reflecting on what happened during his exam. Terra has never relied on the darkness during battles, his Master has always taught him to shun the darkness and to never allow it to enter your heart. "Where did it come from?"

Shaking his head with shame, Terra left the chamber silently, feeling a need for fresh air. Aqua and Ventus stood awkwardly, both feeling like they didn't know how else to best console their friend.

* * *

><p><em>There's darkness within me… <em>Terra thought to himself as he sat on the bottom of the stairs in front of the castle. _So what does that matter? I know I'm strong enough to hold it back. _

"Yes!" a deep gruff voice said from afar. Terra jumped, feeling startled as if someone had just read his own mind. "You are indeed strong."

Terra turned to see who was speaking to him. The elderly Master stood at the top of the stairs, descending towards him. His golden eyes looking down at him.

"Master Xehanort," Terra greeted under his breath, bowing slightly in respect.

"The darkness is nothing to fear, and yet how frustrating that Eraqus refutes its power. Why you could train with him forever, and still, you'd never be a master in his eyes."

"But why?" Terra demanded, feeling disgusted for failing the exam. He looked at Master Xehanort. Maybe he had an alternate route for becoming a Master. "Help me understand, Master Xehanort. What is it that I failed to learn?"

"You're fine as you are." Master Xehanort said, patting his arm as he walked passed. His hand slowly crumpled into a fist. "Darkness cannot be destroyed. It can only be channeled."

Terra looked taken aback. Is it possible to use darkness for good? Terra stood up straight and bowed his head. "Yes. Thank you, Master."

Bells from atop the castle rang, subtly shaking the ground beneath him. Terra looked around, he knew that the bells only rang to alert the people of an emergency. Turning around, Terra raced up the stairs to the entrance hall, feeling a new found source of confidence that someone else didn't look down at him for tapping into the power of darkness.

"What happened?" Terra asked stopping before the throne.

"I don't know," said Aqua, focusing on what was going on behind the three massive chairs where Master Eraqus stood, facing a mirror of distorting colors, appearing to have a hushed conversation with it. "Why isn't Ven here?"

"Very well then," said Master Eraqus. "I will send my pupils to investigate….yes…. I understand….farewell."

Terra and Aqua straightened themselves as their Master turned to face them.

"That was my dear old friend, Yen Sid. As you know, he is Master no more, but he still keeps a close eye on the tides of light and darkness. His council serves as sign posts on the road that we wielders of the keyblade must walk. All the more reason then concern-for he tells me that the Princesses of Heart are in danger; not only from the forces of darkness, which you may assume, but also from a new threat. One that feeds off negativity. Fledgling emotions that have taken monster form-Yen Sid calls them the "Unversed."

"As wielders of the keyblade, you are tasks with striking down any who would upset the balance of light and darkness. The Unversed are no exception. I tried to pass this news on to Master Xehanort, but my repeated attempts to reach him have failed. I doubt there is any connection, and yet… this all troubles me."

"Master Xehanort is gone?" Terra asked sounding perplexed. He was sure he just saw him a few minutes ago.

"So here we are. I need you two to get this situation under control. Eliminate the Unversed, and find Master Xehanort. I have unlocked the Lanes Between. You may use these forbidden pathways to travel between this world and countless others. The darkness looms closer than usual within these spaces, but your armor will protect you. Lastly, remember that order must be kept. You cannot tell anyone there are other worlds. Now go, and fulfill your duty."

"Yes, Master." Terra and Aqua respond simultaneously. Terra turned on his heel to begin underway, when suddenly Master Eraqus called his name.

"Consider this an opportunity; a second chance for you to change my mind."

"What?"

Master Eraqus put his hand on Terra's shoulder. "You must know, I care for you like my own son. If I could have my way, I would name you Master in a second." Terra's face lifted with hope, maybe now he would deem him Master right here and now.

"But, how can I, when you are so obsessed with power? Terra, you mustn't be afraid of losing. Fear leads to obsession with power, and obsession beckons the darkness. You must never forget."

Terra bowed. "Thank you, Master. I swear… I will not fail you again." He turned to leave the hall, not wanting to confide in his Master the things Master Xehanort spoke of earlier, though now he felt slightly unsure about the darkness… but he had to put all of that beside him and focus on one thing - defeat the Unversed, find Master Xehanort, and redeem himself as Master.


	3. The Boy in the Mask

**AN: I know it's taken me over a year to update, and all you get is a dinky 200 word update that is not even cool. I know... I'm lame. But hey-check out the cover. I think you have to admit, that looks pretty awesome, and yes, I made it. So go ahead and be jealous. ;-)**

**This scene is the scene where Xehanort talks to Vanitas for the first time. I had it set as its own chapter because... I just did, and I didn't think it fit with the previous chapter, even though that's how it was portrayed in the game. But the way movies/games are the shown, are different than how books are written out. Or at least I think so. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Boy in the Mask<strong>

"What do you make of Ventus?" The deep scraggly voice asked, approaching him from a long corridor that exited from the large chamber. A boy dressed in red and black relaxed himself beside the wall, cupping a thick black mask, that was sort of helmet like in his elbow.

"He ain't gonna cut it," the boy said darkly. His voice was deep and smooth. The red lines on his tight black clothing looked like veins outlining the muscles on his rather buff body. "Somebody's gotta break that loser in."

Master Xehanort folded his arms behind his back and grunted. "Not here you won't." He continued down the corridor. "I have to keep up appearances."

The boy in black and red covered his face with his round shiny mask.. "I know that. He just needs a little incentive to leave home."

Together, the old man and the masked boy exited through a veil of black and purple shadows.


	4. The Call of Darkness

**Chapter 4**

**Enchanted Dominion**

_**The Call of Darkness**_

* * *

><p>"Terrraaa!" A young voice cried from the top of the marvelous white marble staircase. Terra tuned at the sound of his name. Ventus rushed down the stairs three at a time, almost tripping in the process. He hunched over, holding his knees, trying to catch his breath as he reached hi friend in the center of the courtyard.<p>

"It's okay," assured Terra, ruffling the young blonde's spiky hair.

Ventus's azure eyes seemed concerned, and had a hard time saying any words. Terra felt that Ventus was still worried about his feeling for losing the mark of Mastery, perhaps maybe even concerned that Terra was going to leave in spite of his failure, but Terra was not upset about his defeat anymore, especially since he was now given a second chance to prove his worth.

Terra gave Ventus a warm smile, and turned to face the tall arches at the entrance to the courtyard. Keeping the task his Master had given him in mind, Terra punched the black and bronze armor he wore that covered most of his left shoulder and arm with his right fist. In a matter of seconds, Terra felt tight, compact, and protected. From head to toe, his body was completely covered in hunks of armor of dark brown and bronze. Lines of orange decorated the armor, outlining his defined built muscles. Upturned sharp red hooks hung from his ankles, and a dark visor helmet covered his face. Two tall red prongs sprouted above his tinted mask. He could hear Ventus stare at him with awe.

Terra raised his keyblade high in the air, and a ray of light blasted towards the sky, creating a hole in the atmosphere. Black and purple spirals danced around a center of light-a gateway to the Lanes Between. Terra had never seen anything quite like it before, and he had to admit, it looked beautiful. With instinct, Terra hurled his keyblade like a boomerang far beyond the castle yard. A light twinkled, like a gleaming star in the night sky. On the keyblade's return, it did not come back like a regular keyblade, but had transformed into what looked like a hovering motorcycle. With the seat and engine bronze like the blade and a soft teal like the handle, the vehicle swerved from the sky and stopped beside Terra on its own accord. Terra leaped in the air, landing perfectly in the drivers seat.

The hovering vehicle veered sharply around the round grassy courtyard, finding a large enough area to properly depart. Kicking hard on the accelerator, the strange vehicle shot straight up towards the sky, like a rocket after lift off. Without looking back, Terra embraced the mystical dancing sphere of light, immediately entering the world of space.

Stars - flickering balls of gas glistened all around him, flying around in a weightless, space less, body of potion pink and midnight black. It was truly a sight to see, and he felt honored. In the distance, shone bigger and brighter stars. Those were not traditional gas balls. Those were Worlds. The Worlds his Master has always spoken of. Keeping the task on mind, Terra pressed on the gasp, carefully maneuvering between space particles, directing himself to the first bright shinning star he could see. As he got closer, r, he saw something, shaped like a lock. Terra raced through the center of it, entering one of the keyholes to a different world.

Tall grassy cliffs and hills surrounded a tiny pond. Birds chirped and other wild animals scurried across the grass, frolicking and minding their own. The black and orange armor dematerialized off of Terra's built body. The fresh warm spring air kissed his skin, welcoming him with fresh newfound oxygen and nature beauty. The place was peaceful. Not another soul in sight.

A hissing sound.

At once, Terra turned around, summoning his keyblade. His dark eyes fixated on a strange navy shadowed colored creature with piercing red eyes that looked much like a snake's. It moved rather quickly, fidgeting, but its eyes remained glued on the giant key in Terra's hand.

"Monsters? The ones the Master mentioned-" Terra gasped as the monster seemed to have had duplicated itself, creating copies of itself, circling Terra. "So these are the Unversed."

Adrenaline pumped through his veins, swinging his key around in circles, slicing some of the unfortunate shadows in half, fading into a cloud of darkness, not even leaving a trace of their remnants behind. He gasped as he saw some of the daunting monsters sink into the ground, like a shadow pool. Even stomping on them didn't have an effect. Others danced around like a mating call., distracting Terra, until the ones in the ground could pop out and claw his face off with their sharp ridged nails.

Just when Terra thought he was done fighting, he heard another strange humming sound. Behind him, he saw three floating red monsters that sort of looked like bottles of hot sauce. One of them spit out a ball of fire, igniting an innocent butterfly on a flower petal beside Terra, just missing the seam of his feudal tan pants. Maybe they are bottles of hot sauce, Terra thought to himself. He jumped mightily into the air, spinning around with this keyblade in hand, vanishing the hot tamales.

Another hum.

This time, Terra stepped backward, feeling slightly stunned. A gray and blue Unversed that was taller and twice as round as Terra looked down at him, menacingly. It sung its arms back and forth preparing for an actual punch, but the beat's massive arms hit him squarely in the chest, sending him backwards a couple yards, and knocking the wind out of him. Terra struggled, trying to sit back up. He was amazed with the creatures incredible power. The tall bruiser slapped its stomach forcing it back on the ground where it jumped repeatedly wit its butt toward Terra. Terra could eel the ground below him quake with every slam of the monsters behind, the force growing stronger with every approach. Terra sat there, calculating.  
>Finally, before it was too alter, Terra shielded himself with the keyblade, deflecting the enormous monster's blows. Suddenly, a couple of dark blue monsters with long gray talons for fingers joined the battle.<p>

_Are these monsters endless?_

Terra had to focus on the big fella who liked to cause tiny earthquakes. The little ones could wait. He pushed on the left leg, sliding a great distance, and stabbing the Bruiser from behind, dissolving into the air.

"Ahh!" Terra screamed, staggering sideways. The two little monsters with dagger claws scrapped into the side of his arm, cutting through his flesh. Getting frustrated, Terra jumped and did a barrel-roll in the air, bestowing his keyblade with a touch of electricity, stunning the two scabbers before punishing them to the shadows.

Terra looked around, catching his breath and wiping the blood off his arm with his shirt.

_Was that the last of them? _

A familiar swishing sound.

One of those monsters that like to sink into the ground glided past him, rapidly hating north of the lake.

"No you don't!" Terra taunted, perusing after the shadow critter. For a little one, it had impeccable speed, driving Terra out of the lush green woods and onto a grand stone bridge connecting two land masses separated by water. Terra smacked his keyblade against the bridge, deflating the Unversed like a fly under a flyswatter.

Looking ahead, Terra's jaw dropped with amazement. A large glossy castle the color of rain in springtime and multiple majorelle blue pinnacles that ascended towards the heavens, varying in size and length. It was rather large, even larger than the one from home.

A woman stood not too far from him, staring at the castle as well. She wore a black-horned headdress and a long tattered black robe with purple trimmings. She was the first person he had seen since he arrived here. Perhaps she had some answers.

"What's this…" the tall skinny woman turned around at the sound of Terra's footsteps against the granite. Her skin was oddly pale and had a touch of green. The whites of her eyes blended with her skin, and her tall black robes made her neck seem abnormally tall. "Why aren't you asleep boy? That fool Flora cast a spell to put everyone int eh castle into a deep, deep slumber."

"Who are you?" Terra demanded. The woman's voice was deep and smooth. He felt that if she kept talking, she could have put anyone to sleep, but her big scary eyes and long sharp red nails suggested it would not be a good idea.

She pointed to herself and said, "Why, I am Maleficent… as all who dewell in this Kingdom would now." She wore a giant gem on her index finger that looked more like it was originally meant to be a broach. The lack onyx rock glistened in the afternoon sun. "Now you must reciprocate the introduction. Who are you?"

"I am Terra. What do you know about those monsters-the ones who attacked me."

The scary woman named Maleficent looked down to see the light cuts made into the side of is non dominate arm and smirked slightly. She turned away from him, looking over the bridge to the calm spring below.

"Now why would I give a thought to creatures so base… so inconsequential?"

Terra chuckled softly at the woman's response. "They are base, that's for sure. Anyway, I'm looking for someone. Ever heard of a man named Xehanort?" He was told not to meddle in other worlds, but that did not mean he could not ask questions. If Xehanort went traveling to other worlds, then surely someone was bound to see him.

Maleficent paused, gripping her tall staff in both ahnds, still looking out the bridge. "That name is not familiar to me. Is he an outsider, like yourself? Oh, but wait.." Maleficent turned around, looking enlightened. "I do remember someone leaving the castle."

Terra stepped forward. "Tell me-what was he doing there?"

"I couldn't say… I can only be certain eh was not from this Kingdom."

Terra shook his head with frustration. Her answers were not helping him.

"If you're curious, go see the castle for yourself." Maleficent pointed to the grand entrance on the other side of the bride.

He thanked the strange woman, breaking into a run towards the tall door.

"Perhaps he did speak about imprisoning "the light…"" Terra stopped running.  
>"What?"<br>""The light" could be so many things… Could he have meant Princess Aurora?"

Aurora?

Terra didn't quite understand what the woman was talking about. Did she mean that she saw Xehanort and this Aurora talked to each other? How could he, Maleficent said everyone in this castle was in a deep slumber.

Terra heard something like embers cackling. He turned, thinking more Unversed were tailing him, but no one was there. Not even Maleficent. A pile of green embers marked where she once stood, settling back into nothingness. Terra did not know much about this woman, but something about her felt oddly cold.

The castle doors were unlocked, which surprised Terra. The Great hall was vast and completely empty, but the beautifully decorated with stained glass windows, giving colorful grandiose images dancing against the mahogany flooring and stone brick walls. A long tail of soft red carpet led to a throne with two tall golden chairs that sat with vanity and power.

"Hello!" Terra called out in vain, his voice echoing throughout the audience chamber. "Master Xehanort?" There was no response. Terra continued along a pile of stairs that slightly curled and entered a long hallway with only one door at the end.

Where are all the sleeping citizens? He thought to himself. For some reason when the strange woman outside said that everyone was asleep, he half expected to see some of the castle workers snoozing away in the corridors, but there didn't seem to be anyone around.

A wide woodened radiated with a strange portentous glow. Terra reached his hand for the handle, but was greeted with an unruly shock. This door was enchanted shut, repelling anyone or anything near the door. Forcing the door open was not an option.

Out of all the doors to lock in the castle, why this one?

He stepped back, raising his keyblade. He could feel the magic bestowed upon a wielder rush through his veins; a small ray of light ignited at the top of the over sized bronze key, as if sucking the magical locked enchantments off the glowing door. The hinges pushed backward, opening access to a good sized clean room festooned with gold, pink, and purple curtains and garnishes. A table with a pitcher and some glasses still filled with water, and a bouquet of flowers, slowly decaying away in the darkest corner of the room next to a low dark archway filled with stairs. But what caught Terra's attention most was the enormous bed blocking most of the sunlight from the window, and a blond haired woman occupying the bed with an elegant silk sapphire sheet draped over her still body under her slender fingers. She wore a gold crown in her golden locks, and Terra assumed she must've held some form of royalty.

He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something about the peaceful sleeping girl in the bed felt strangely familiar, like he had witnessed something like it before.

"Her heart is filled with light," a low ominous voice said, giving Terra a jump. He was sure no one else was in the room before. "Not the slightest touch of darkness."

Maleficent emerged from the shadows, pointing her finger thoughtfully in the air. "Just the kind of heart I need."

"For what?" He didn't like the way Maleficent spoke. She sounded like she had something dastardly planned.

"Imagine with me, the most glorious of futures. Seven of the purest hearts, each overflowing with light. When brought together, they grant the power to rule all worlds."

"What do you mean?"

"Why, that key you hold… the keyblade, is it called?"

Terra gasped, summoning his weapon. "Where did you learn that name?" No one beside the Keyblade Masters were supposed to know of the outside worlds-it was a rule, in order to protect the worlds from falling closer to darkness. How could an old hag like her know of the other worlds and the keyblade?

"That trinket is the only way to obtain the hearts."

"No more games. Where is Master Xehanort?"

"Impudence will get you nowhere, child." Maleficent held up her hand from her body, as if to tell Terra to clam down, or to not take another step towards her. "If you wish to learn more, you must retrieve the heart of Aurora."

"And why would I ever want to do that?"

The black horned woman smiled cunningly. "It's not a matter of "why," but of will." The orb on top of her staff lit a bright eerie green, and Terra could feel something-another presence, surrounding him, eating the air around him, tempting him, pulling at his tender heartstrings. "In your heart, there is darkness just waiting to be awakened." Her long sharp red nails flirted with the shiny orb, stirring the presence, making it stronger.

"I don't know… what you're… talking about." Terra said in between grunts, holding his tender heart, aching with pain and thirst.

"Perhaps not yet… but II have power over sleep. And I can awaken what's inside you. Then you will be free to be who you truly are."

Terra could feel his muscles relaxing, refusing to fight this haunting presence. His eyes felt heavy, and found it hard to concentrate on anything going on around him. The colors faded into blackness, but a firm familiar voice called out to him, cautioning him.

"Remember that darkness lurks in every heart."

_Master Eraqus?_

"Darkness is our foe. Would that we could be rid of it. You must destroy it." These words were familiar. They were past lessons Master Eraqus taught him when he was still a pupil. "Push the darkness down-give it no quarter in your heart."

Terra could feel his legs moving, moving on their own accord. Unknowingly, he raised his keyblade at the young royal, flexing his wielder ability. Lights flickered around the room and came to an abrupt stop as he heard the girl's final breaths. Her heart raised out of her chest, leaving her motionless. Maleficent chuckled darkly as the girl's summoned heart tailed gracefully into her gray boney hands. "Here it is… Just what I've waited for. And to think that all he spoke of was and will be true."

Terra gasped, taking in deep breaths of new fresh air. His vision cleared, like a veil being lifted from his eyes. Color, shapes, and reasoning coming back to him. His limbs felt tense and molested. "What-how did-" He jumped as he saw the still body of the sleeping beauty in front of him. Color slowly faded from her skin, and her chest ceased to rise or fall. "What did I do?" He turned to face the evil fairy. "What did YOU do?"  
>Maleficent smirked. "You speak as if I pulled some invisible strings. No, you couldn't be further from the truth, child. I simply whispered to the darkness you already held inside."<p>

Terra held his chest, his palms sweating with fear. He looked at the innocent lifeless body beside him, waiting for her to wake up and laugh, claming this all to be a big nasty joke, but she didn't move. And Terra knew that she wasn't ever going to move, and it was all his fault. This girl didn't do anything to him. She didn't even say a word. She was just sleeping. And he took her heart without an explanation.

"How could I do this?" He asked rhetorically, slamming his fists against the sides of the mattress. Suddenly, he knew why this all felt familiar.

Ventus.

Ventus once looked just like that, the day he first arrived at the castle. Master Eraqus laid him on the bed where he peacefully slept for months, with no assurance if he will ever wake up.

"You want to know where Xehanort went?" Maleficent asked. "Well, that I cannot answer. He disappeared into the darkness, but now I know the keyblade is necessary to gather hearts…." She raised her eye at Terra. He felt disgusted. She was using him all along, like a pawn in order to fulfill her selfish deeds. "Join me. Collect six more hearts of pure light. Then we can rule all the worlds together!"

"You seem to be mixed up." Terra rejoined, summoning his blade once more. "I'm a peacekeeper, not a tyrant." Just then, the castle floor shook with mighty force, tripping Terra. "What was that?"

Maleficent shrugged her shoulders, not seeming alarmed or surprised with the sudden shock. "Hmm… for a peacekeeper you're off to an exceptionally poor start. Remember this: the darkness in your heart cannot be held back by force or strength." The floor shook again. She smiled tauntingly. "Now, my work here is done, as is yours. Wasn't there someone you need to chase?"

"Wait-!" Terra lunged toward the dark fairy, striking his sword in a swift smooth motion, but all he caught were a bunch of her lime colored flames, her menacing laugh echoed behind. The floor shook again, stronger than the last.

"The Unversed-they're gonna bring down the castle. I have to do something!" Terra bolted for the door, following the source to what was making these earthquakes. The shakings brought him back to the audience chamber, but that didn't prepare him for what he saw.

A long red and black curvy column full of life and jittering energy looked down at Terra's small body. It had one arm that looked much like a black spinning wheel by its head, and another arm that looked like a large spool of golden thread down by its stomach, giving it energy. The top of its head had three sharp silver spikes, that could easily impale Terra with a minor touch. A wide, flat, brown protrusion attached to the enemy's base, gave it three unnaturally tall bent legs like a spider to stand on. Terra had never seen anything like it before. Unversed really came in this size?

Terra smacked his keyblade at the monster's base, but it hardly seem to do any damage. The column of the black and red monster wobbled, as if laughing, or mocking Terra for his ignorance. Its spindle-like arm glowed a bright golden color, and then shot out like a lasso on fire, ensnaring Terra in it's grasps.

"What the-?" Terra pulled down with his body weight against the threads, hoping for a quick release, but the monster kept ringing him in closer to the spinning spike in the center of the monster's arm. Swiftly, Terra cut himself out of the rope using his blade, toppling over to the side in the process. The large wheel monster plunged its body high in the air with its springy spidery legs, crashing violently to the elegant floor below, attempting to crush Terra like a bug. Terra dashed to the side, avoiding the enemy blow, and shielded himself from the flying floor boards and falling debris. The wheel monster jumped up again, trying for a second attempt to squish Terra.

Avoiding his jumps aren't going to help me. Terra thought. I need to do something. I need…

Terra jumped in the air at the same time as the Monster Unversed, stabbing his keyblade in the center of the black and red column's body. Terra's attack startled the monster, crashing him flat to the floor, seeming dizzy and fatigued. Terra used this to his advantage, striking his keyblade as many times as he could before his pursuer could shake things off. The massive red and black monster did not like being taken advantage of. It pushed Terra away with its spindle for an arm and stood back up on its three legs. The back leg peddled against the floor, trying to gain momentum, and then before Terra could even register what was happening, the Wheel Master charged at him, like a mustang chariot. It chased Terra around the room, trapping him in the corner with no place else to run. Terra didn't know what else to do other than swing his blade around like a madman.

"Freeze!" Terra screamed, shooting out a ball of ice from his keyblade. He wasn't as talented in the magic arts like his friend, Aqua, but perhaps magic could buy him some time to figure something out. "Fire! Freeze!" Now the giant Unversed began to fret, stomping its long skinny legs against the floor, but Terra would not allow for it to have time to complain. He continued to beat on it with his keyblade, using what he knew best: brute force.

"So long!" Terra cried, spinning with his keyblade in the air, sending the monster back to the shadows where it belonged.

Terra slowly turned in a circle, gripping his sword, panting. "Is that the last of them?" He searched through the castle, making sure that was the last of the monsters here to wreck havoc on the innocent sleepers, and at the same time, look for that evil witch, Maleficent, so he could give her a piece of his mind. How dare she use him for her personal gain, bringing out the darkness inside him, the darkness he has tried so hard to keep stowed away deep in his heart. It did not take long before his feet found him back inside the now dead royal's chamber. If he didn't now any better, he'd guess she was still sleeping. Sleeping in peace and beauty.

It's my fault her light was stolen, Terra thought to himself. It was because I was weak.

"I'm sorry." He said aloud, reframing from shedding a tear. "I'll get your light back. Once I learn to stand up against the darkness."

He found no trace of Maleficent anywhere. Feeling nothing but guilt, he promised himself he would come back when he was stronger and make amends. As he exited the damaged castle and crossed the stone bridge, he couldn't help but repeat the worlds Maleficent said to him in regards to Master Xehanort.

_Perhaps he did speak about imprisoning "the light…"_

Why would Master Xehanort imprison the light?

The purest hearts of light. Do they hold the answer?

Not wanting to miss a single minute, Terra pushed on his left leg and broke into a run for the portal out of this world.

* * *

><p>Maleficent stood guard from the highest spire of the castle, looking down at the lifeless kingdom below. She laughed quietly to herself, feeling accomplished with her days work.<p>

"Seven pure hearts, each completely void of darkness…. Such a search may take some time…."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know Aurora didn't ****_actually _****die, but I don't believe Terra understands that, since he didn't receive all the information Aqua did, because Terra isn't a Master, yet. So I thought it'd be interesting to have him have that thought pester him for the next little while. **

**Thank you guys so much for reading. Please feel free to leave a comment, I accept criticism, and please tell me what I need to do in order to get better. Thanks! **


End file.
